


Per Sempre

by Allmath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Kill Me, Same-Sex Marriage, Soul Bond, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmath/pseuds/Allmath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Królestwa Hell i Purgatory zaczynają łączyć swoje siły, Heaven i Earth musi interweniować. By zawrzeć sojusz między królestwami i połączyć je nierozerwalnymi więzami, królowie decydują się na małżeństwo pomiędzy ich dziećmi. Nie wszyscy są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buczkoski](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Buczkoski), [Sielek Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sielek+Boss).



> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na AO3, proszę bez "hejtowania". Muszę jakoś ogarnąć umysłem wszystkie znajdujące się tu opcje, ale to może trochę potrwać. Liczę na pomoc ze strony stałych bywalców ^^. 
> 
> Tytuł oznacza "forever", czyli "na zawsze", "na wieki", itd. 
> 
> Opowiadanie zainspirowane: http://nasyu. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d5motkq co należy koniecznie sprawdzić, bo jest po prostu wspaniałe!

W Królestwie Earth panowała radosna atmosfera. Cóż, bardziej niż zwykle. Nadchodziły dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny księcia, co było równoznaczne z uroczystym mianowaniem go na następcę tronu. Nie będzie jeszcze w pełni rządzić krajem, gdy obecny król, John Winchester, cieszy się zdrowiem i sam książę będzie musiał poznać wszystkie tajniki panowania. Ludzie radowali się też z nadchodzącego trzydniowego festynu, który będzie na cześć przyszłego króla. Teraz nastał czas na przygotowania, bo już tylko niecały tydzień pozostał do urodzin księcia. Krążyły też plotki, że młody królewicz będzie obchodził nie tylko urodziny, ale też własny ślub...

 

\- - -

 

\- Dean, zaczekaj!

\- Pospiesz się, Wielka Stopo! Jakim cudem nie możesz mnie dogonić z tymi długimi kijkami, które nazywasz nogami?

Dean był w wspaniałym nastroju. Jeszcze tydzień i będzie w pełni pełnoletnim mężczyzną, plus zostanie mu obiecane całe królestwo. Nie bardzo palił się do rządzenia, ale, jak mawiał ojciec, to przyjdzie z czasem. Póki co, dostanie trochę obowiązków więcej, a znając jego matkę, to dołoży się do tego zajęcia z etykiety. Czeka go mordęga, ale dzisiaj nic nie zepsuje jego humoru.

Sam w końcu go dogonił, dysząc jak po maratonie.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Teraz, kiedy zobaczę się z rodzicami, będę cały czerwony na twarzy! - Sam skrzywił się, rzucając w stronę brata mordercze spojrzenie.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Samanta, przestań zachowywać się jak baba. Do twarzy ci z tym czerwonym. Podkreśla kolor naszych szat.

Dostał za to łokciem w żebra, na co zaśmiał się głośno. Sam mamrotał coś pod nosem, poprawiając na sobie czarny płaszcz ze złotym ozdobnym haftem na kołnierzu i rękawach, oraz z herbem królestwa na piersi. Dean niemal widział, jak zaczyna liczyć do dziesięciu, nakładając wyciągnięte z kieszeni białe rękawiczki. 

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Uwielbiał dręczyć młodszego brata, odczuwał to niemal jako swój obowiązek. Poza tym, Sam miał najlepsze reakcje na jego zaczepki i robił te swoje oskarżycielskie wyrazy twarzy.

Rzucił okiem na swój własny ubiór; wszystko zdawało się być na miejscu. Jego oficjalny mundur różnił się od Sama, jak na przykład złotymi epoletami, czy przedłużonym z tyłu płaszczem. Z tego ostatniego cieszył się najbardziej, bo nienawidził nosić białych bryczesów, które były częścią niemal każdego ubioru. A tak miał chociaż pewność, że jego tyłek jest schowany i może się bezpiecznie schylać. Najlepszą częścią stroju były buty z miękkiej skóry, sięgające mu do kolan. Zawsze kojarzyły mu się ze sztybletami do jazdy, co raczej było miłą wizją, zważając na przyjemność przejażdżki z Impalą.

Westchnął cicho, nie spodziewając się zbyt szybko ujrzeć swojej ukochanej klaczy. Pacnął Sama w tył głowy, by jakoś odgonić się od złych i ponurych wizji na przyszłość.

\- Przestań się nadymać, księżniczko, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zauważyli, że masz okres?

\- Dean, jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię zabiję. - Sam rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co podniósł w górę ręce, nadal nie pozbywając się uśmiechu z twarzy. Sam tylko westchnął, zmieniając temat. - Po co w ogóle my tam idziemy? Nie mają ważniejszych spraw na głowie, tylko oficjalne spotkania rodzinne?

Dean skrzywił się, przyznając bratu rację. Królestwo Hell ostatnimi czasy za bardzo sobie pozwala, kierując swoje wojska coraz bardziej na Północ. Przed nimi jeszcze całe Królestwo Purgatory, ale wątpił, czy pojawi się jakikolwiek opór. Oba państwa miały sporo za kołnierzem, więc nawet by go nie zaskoczyło, kiedy chcieliby wspólnie zaatakować Earth i Heaven. Sam miał rację: czy ich rodzice nie powinni skupić się na tym, a nie zwoływać spotkania? Równie dobrze mogliby porozmawiać przy stole, co za problem. 

Dean zobaczył oczami wyobraźni wyraz twarzy ich matki na taką propozycję; nie, to nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do biura ich rodziców. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, obaj odczuwając tą samą niepewność. Dean uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, klepiąc brata po ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem, co tym razem wymyślili, ale musi to być naprawę ważne, zważając na obecną sytuację. Raczej nie wzywaliby nas z powodu jakiś pierdół, prawda? Na pewno nie chcą nas wydziedziczyć.

Sam tylko mruknął potwierdzająco pod nosem, patrząc podejrzliwie na drzwi. Dean tylko westchnął, sięgając ręką do włosów brata i robiąc tam kompletny bałagan. Nie przejmując się jego protestami i próbami poprawy fryzury, złapał za klamkę i otworzył ciężkie drzwi.

Pierwszym, co zauważył, była trójka nieznanych mu osób. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na ich ubiór mógł stwierdzić, że pochodzą z wyższej klasy społecznej. Od dziecka uczył się twarzy i wszystkich nazwisk szlacheckich, więc z pewnością nie pochodzili z Earth. Ugryzł się w język, starając się powstrzymać cisnące mu się na usta pytania i wszedł do środka sztywnym krokiem, Sam tuż za nim. Wykonał płytki ukłon w stronę rodziców, zaraz potem powtarzając grzeczność w stosunku do gości. Wyprostował się i nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, uniósł jedną brew i bacznie przyjrzał się trójce mężczyzn.

Najstarszy z nich, prawdopodobnie ojciec stojącej za nim dwójki, siedział w wygodnym fotelu przed królewską parą. Wyglądał na niezwykle starego, ale Dean nie wątpił, że spokojnie mógłby stoczyć wiele bitew i wygrać je bez problemu. Wydawało się, jakby posiadał całą mądrość świata, a z jego postaci biła ogromna siła i wszechobecna tajemnica.  
Niższy z pozostałej dwójki, patrzył na niego z zadziornym półuśmiechem, ale mógłby przysiąc, że z jego oczu bije żądza mordu. Dean zmrużył podejrzliwie powieki, niemal od razu wiedząc, że na pewno nie dogada się z tym kolesiem. Wydawał się arogancki i przebiegły, jak ktoś, kto nie zawaha się pchnąć cię w plecy, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Wyglądał jak typ imprezowicza, a nie członka rodziny szlacheckiej. Ale tak samo, jak u tego starszego mężczyzny, otaczała go jakaś nadnaturalna siła. Dean zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

Ostatni mężczyzna różnił się od reszty jednym. Stał prosto i sztywno, jakby ktoś włożył mu kijek do tyłka. Patrzył przed siebie, a na jego twarzy widniała zimna i nieprzenikniona maska obojętności. Zdawał się być ucieleśnieniem wszystkich nauczycieli etykiety w jednej osobie, co w pewnym sensie było przerażające. Dean przesunął wzrokiem po jego profilu – bardzo eleganckim profilu – i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myślą, że ten facet jest cholernie przystojny. Nie, żeby Dean był zainteresowany, tylko sprawdzał potencjalnego wroga w zdobywaniu kobiecego serca. A to kwitnące w jego brzuchu gorąco było tylko kwintesencją jego minimalistycznej zazdrości dla czarnych włosów, które wyglądały jak zaraz po seksie, czy pełnych ust, albo bladej szyi...

Zamrugał, starając się otrząsnąć z tych absurdalnych myśli. Skupił się na czymś neutralnym, jak na stroju przybyszów. A skoro Pan Mam Kij W Dupie był najbliżej, to kontynuował swoją wzrokową wędrówkę na jego ciele. Miał na sobie podobny płaszcz do Deana, z tą różnicą, że był otwarty z przodu, bez żadnych widocznych guzików. I biały. Wszystko było białe, ze złotym haftem. Pod wierzchnim okryciem zauważył krótką kamizelkę i koszulę, obie z prawie niewidocznym wzorem. I czy mu się zdawało, ale widział kolejną warstwę z wysokim kołnierzem? Boże, czy ten facet nie czuje gorąca? Zaraz jednak coś innego zwróciło uwagę księcia: pod kołnierzem znajdowała się chusta, przytrzymywana przez klamrę. Ozdoba, jak ozdoba, ale ta miała okrągły, niebieski kamień, z którego odchodziła para złotych skrzydeł.

Bez wątpienia herb królewski Heaven.

Dean podniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz mężczyzny i, o cholera jasna, niebieski. Patrzyły na niego najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, jakby przyciągany jakąś niewidzialną siłą, z którą nawet nie wiedział czy chce walczyć.

Chciał uczynić krok w stronę mężczyzny, ale przerwało mu głośne odkaszlnięcie. Zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, odwracając się w stronę matki, skąd dobiegał dźwięk. Nagle zauważył, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą, bo on sam przez kilka minut wgapiał się w jednego z gości. Niemal czuł, jak do jego policzków nabiega krew, bez wątpienia barwiąc je na szkarłat. Sądząc po wzroku jego matki, po spotkaniu będzie musiał słuchać bardzo długiej tyrady o etykiecie. 

Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem, i tak, cóż za jego szczęście, był to władca Heaven, król Elohim. A dwaj pozostali, to jego synowie, a jednego z nich rozbierał wzrokiem, a drugi teraz patrzy na niego z otwartą wrogością i nienawiścią. Pięknie, Winchester, gratulacje. Wspaniałe pierwsze wrażenie.

Widział, jak jego ojciec przewraca oczami, najwyraźniej machając ręką na całą jego porażkę. 

\- Dean, poznaj władcę Heaven, króla Elohima, oraz jego drugiego i trzeciego syna, Gabriela i Castiela. 

Każdy z wymienionych kiwał głową na dźwięk swojego imienia, i w głowie Deana brzmiało tylko: _Castiel, Castiel, Castiel_. Tak nazywa się jego wspan--- wróg numer jeden. Tak, w tym momencie postanowił, że zacznie go nienawidzić, bo ktoś z takim wyglądem nie może przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, Dean Winchester.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości po swoim krótkim wewnętrznym monologu, słuchając jak jego ojciec mówi:

\- Zanim obaj się pojawiliście, właśnie ustaliliśmy, że musimy zjednoczyć nasze królestwa przeciwko zbliżającej się wojnie z państwami Hell i Purgatory. - Ton głosu Johna wskazywał, że skończył się czas na żarty i wygłupy, a na front wkraczają poważniejsze sprawy i prawdziwe problemy. Dean automatycznie się wyprostował i zaczął słuchać uważniej. - Jak wszyscy wiemy, od dawna planują większy atak na nasze ziemię. Nigdy nie było tajemnicą, że Lucyfer nie żywi do nas żadnych ciepłych uczuć. To samo tyczy się Crowleya i jego ciągłych bandyckich wypadów na nasze granice.

John skłonił się w stronę Elohima, na co ten podjął temat.

\- Moi zwiadowcy wrócili niedawno z przeszpiegów w Hell. - Głos króla był głęboki i emanujący potęgą, autorytetem. Dean wzdrygnął się mimowolnie: nigdy nie chciałby mieć kogoś takiego za wroga. - Powiedzieli mi, że Lucyfer zaczyna przegrupowywać wojska i wysyła je bez wątpienia na Północ. A z tego co widzieli, Purgatory nie protestuje, przepuszcza wszystkich ludzi przez swoje granice. Jeszcze nie wiemy nic o ewentualnych zbiórkach u Crowleya, ale myślimy, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Dean pokiwał głową, w zupełności zgadzając się z królem. Przeklęci zdrajcy z Południa! Nigdy nie można ich spuścić z oka, bo zaraz zaczynają coś kombinować i planować rozpoczęcie wojny. Zupełnie w ich stylu, podkraść się i zaatakować z zaskoczenia, a nie honorowo wysłać oficjalne wyzwanie do bitwy. Chociaż, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to bardziej zaszokowałoby go zachowanie etykiety, niż nagły atak. Rzucił w stronę Sama krótkie spojrzenie i wiedział, że jego brat myśli o tym samym.

\- Co macie zamiar uczynić, ojcze? Czy mam wyruszyć na front? - Ta myśl sprawiała, że przechodziły go ciarki, zarazem ekscytacji, jak i cienia strachu. - Sam zostaje w pałacu, ojcze. Jest za młody. - Nie mógł powstrzymać od tych słów. Jego brat nie idzie i kropka.

Niemal czuł, jak Sam patrzy na niego z irytacją, ale raczej mało go to obchodziło. 

Ojciec znowu przewrócił oczami, a król Elohim zaśmiał się głośno, patrząc z jeszcze większą ciekawością na Deana. Musiał mieć na twarzy dziwny grymas, bo władca uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Widać, że to twój syn, John. Nic, tylko pcha się w ogień walki, chcąc ochronić bliskich. Lubię go. - Dean przysiągłby, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie kciuk w górę. Nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zamieszany, czy zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

\- Elohimie, nie strasz mi syna. Przez ciebie zostanie mu taki wyraz twarzy. - Mary rzuciła mężowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Dean po prostu chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Wspaniały dzień. John odchrząknął, wiercąc się pod spojrzeniem królowej. - Tak, wracając do tematu. Chcemy połączyć królestwa, a niedługo odbywa się twoje wesele, więc...

\- Moje co? - Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać od przerwania ojcu w trakcie wypowiedzi, nie ważne jak bardzo jego matka będzie chciała mu za to wywiercić dziurę w głowie. - Ojcze, niedługo mam urodziny, nie przypominam sobie nic o żadnym weselu!

Czuł narastającą w nim panikę. Przecież nigdy się z nikim nie zaręczał! Nawet nie zainteresował się poważniej jakąkolwiek kobietą, a oni mu wyjeżdżają z jakimś małżeństwem? Czy w swoim życiu nigdy nie podejmie decyzji samodzielnie, tylko wszyscy będą decydować o każdej sprawie za jego plecami?

Tym razem głos zabrała królowa, najwyraźniej chcąc załagodzić sprawę. A kiedy do rozmowy wkracza Mary Winchester, nikt jej się nie sprzeciwia.

\- Dean, uspokój się. Właśnie chcieliśmy to razem omówić.

\- Wygląda na to, że sami już wszystko ustaliliście – warknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od instynktownej agresji. - Dlaczego sam nie mogę zadecydować o własnym małżeństwie, tylko wy wczepiacie w to swoje trzy słowa?!

Twarz jego matki spoważniała, a ton jej głosu oziębił się o kilka stopni.

\- Deanie Winchesterze, zachowuj się jak na twój status przestało i przestań zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko!

Spuścił wzrok, czując rumieniec gniewu, który rozlał mu się aż za kołnierz. Przygryzł wargę, hamując cisnące się mu na usta przekleństwa.

\- Wybacz, matko – wymamrotał, nadal patrząc na swoje buty. Niezbyt po królewsku, ale w chwili obecnej przestało mu zależeć. Wiedział, że jego matka była innego zdania, ale zanim znowu mogła zabrać głos, wtrącił się król Elohim.

\- Mary, nie bądź dla niego taka ostra, chłopak jest po prostu zaskoczony. Wątpię, czy ja sam nie zachowałbym się podobnie – dodał, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając. Odwrócił się w stronę Deana, na co książę wrócił do poprzedniej, wyprostowanej postawy i odwzajemnił wzrok króla. - Dean, domyślam się, że nie jesteś z tego powodu zadowolony. Ale w chwili obecnej potrzebujemy sojuszu na mocnych podstawach, a co jest lepsze od małżeństwa między królewskimi rodami? Związek na takich podstawach też może przerodzić się w wielkie uczucie, wiele par może to potwierdzić. - Widząc skrzywioną minę księcia, jego uśmiech zmienił się na bardziej przepraszający. - Zapewniam cię, że wszystkie moje dzieci będą wspaniałymi partnerami do końca życia.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i skinął powoli głową. Z pewnością nie wybrałby sobie dokładnie takiej przyszłości, ale nie zapowiadała się jako koniec świata. Owszem, nadal chciałby odwrócić się i wyjść, ale nie chodziło tylko o niego, ale też i o całe królestwo. Jeśli dzięki temu mieli zyskać takiego potężnego sojusznika jak Heaven, sprawa była prosta. Poza tym, sądząc po wyglądzie dwóch synów króla Elohima, jego córka z pewnością nie wyglądała jak strzyga, czy inne paskudztwo. Wziął głęboki oddech, by słowami przypieczętować swój los.

\- Dobrze. Zgadzam się. - Wyraźnie zobaczył, jak wszyscy obecni się rozluźniają. Tylko Sam cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu, z kompletnie zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Dean jednak dobrze wiedział, że kiedy rozbudzi się z tego transu, będzie gadał o tym przez kilka godzin. Kierując swoje myśli z powrotem na poważniejszy tor, zadał najważniejsze w jego mniemaniu pytanie. - Gdzie i kiedy spotkam moją przyszłą małżonkę?

W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, kiedy wszystkich spojrzenia znowu utkwiły w jego twarzy, tym razem wyrażając zaskoczenie. Dean zmrużył oczy, nagle robiąc się podejrzliwy. Czyli jednak wygląda jak strzyga? To dlatego nikt jej tu nie przyprowadził? Czy chociaż jedną miłą wiadomością nie może być to, że będzie miał piękną żonę?

Jego ojciec odchrząknął z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem, jakby nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. To jeszcze bardziej pogrzebało nadzieje Deana na tą pocieszającą myśl.

\- Widzisz, Dean... To nie do końca będzie tak. - Król zaczynał wyglądać na poirytowanego samym sobą i rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę władcy Heaven.  
Elohim skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, najwyraźniej też nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Po stoczeniu krótkiej bitwy z samym sobą, wyprostował się i niezwykle stanowczym głosem, a jednak Dean usłyszał w nim nutę niepewności, powiedział:

\- Dean, twoim przyszłym partnerem życiowym będzie mój syn, Castiel.

Czuł się tak, jakby na chwilę wyłączyła mu się zdolność myślenia. Chyba mu się przesłyszało, bo właśnie usłyszał, że wychodzi za mąż, a nie się żeni. Dlatego postanowił zadać najbardziej racjonalne pytanie w tej sytuacji:

\- Że co? - wydusił z siebie, nie bardzo błyszcząc elokwencją. Raczej nie był zdolny do niczego więcej. - Ale... ja nie... 

Jak ma im powiedzieć, że to raczej nie jego drużyna? Fakt, Castiel był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale nie zrobi z Deana geja w pięć sekund. Chociaż w pewnym sensie już zrobił. Nie, wcale nie. To tylko, jak wspominał wcześniej, zainteresowanie wrogiem. Bo on nienawidzi Castiela, a przez tę całą farsę ze ślubem, było to coraz bliższe prawdy.

Gabriel prychnął głośno, nawet nie starając się tego ukryć. Dean znowu znalazł się na linii wzroku mężczyzny, a w jego oczach widział tę samą żądzę mordu. Czy on ma ze sobą jakiś problem? Dean, przez cały ten szok, który nadal z niego nie zszedł, już miał zamiar zadać pytanie na głos, ale Gabriel go uprzedził.

\- Ojcze, wybacz, ale ten... _książę_ , nie jest odpowiednim kandydatem. - Książęcy tytuł wypowiedział w taki sposób, jakby Dean nie był lepszy od jakiegoś oślizgłego karalucha. W ręce Gabriela znikąd pojawił się cukierek, którego od razu wrzucił sobie do ust. - Wątpię, czy byliby dobrze dobraną parą. Wyczuwam zbyt dużą przepaść intelektualną. - Dźwięk kruszonego cukierka był jedynym w pomieszczeniu. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać od wizji, że słodycz w jakiś sposób przedstawia jego osobę.

\- Gabrielu... - Król Elohim ledwo zaczął, kiedy syn znowu mu przerwał.

\- Nie, ojcze. Czy ty nie widzisz, w co zaraz wpakujesz swojego najmłodszego syna? Nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo u boku idioty, który nawet nie potrafi wyzbyć się swoich durnych uprzedzeń.

\- Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś? - zapytał Dean z narastającym gniewem. Nie da się poniżać jakiemuś niewyrośniętemu psychopacie! - Chcesz za to odpowiedzieć? Bierz szablę w dłoń i chodź na zewnątrz, albo sam cię tam zawlokę!

Mężczyzna drgnął i automatycznie sięgnął w stronę broni, którą miał przypiętą do pasa.

\- Wspaniale. Posiekam cię na takie kawałeczki, że nie będziesz w stanie wyjść za mąż za mojego brata! 

\- Już widzę jak to robisz, kurduplu! - Dean sam złapał za rękojeść swojego miecza, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gabriela nawet na sekundę. Widział buzującą w nim złość, wiedział, że zaraz rzucą się na siebie jak dwa wściekłe psy.

\- Gabrielu. - Głos był mu nieznany, głęboki i przyjemnie zachrypnięty. Dean czuł, jak od samego jego brzmienia stają mu włoski na karku. Na ramieniu Gabriela wylądowała ręka, która wyglądała jak oaza spokoju na tle rozszalałego gniewu, którym był niski mężczyzna. Castiel rzucił w stronę Deana krótkie spojrzenie i ale zanim ten miał okazję coś z niego wyczytać, wzrok znowu skierował się w stronę starszego brata. - Uspokój się. Książę Winchester nie myśli jasno, jest po prostu zaskoczony. Musisz to zrozumieć.

\- Cassie, nie widzisz, że on jest po prostu zwykłym idiotą? Uprzedzonym kretynem, który miał czelność cię obrazić! Nie pozwolę na takie... - głos nagle mu się urwał i przez chwilę poruszał bezgłośnie ustami. Zaraz rzucił w stronę swojego ojca poirytowane spojrzenie.

Dean dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Gabriel został magicznie uciszony przez króla Elohima. Cholera, nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tych nienaturalnych mocy. Dzięki chwili ciszy, jego gniew zaczął maleć, a on sam zauważył, że zachował się jak dziecko. Znowu. 

Ukłonił się w stronę rodziców i króla Elohima, a po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, skłonił się głęboko przed Castielem. Kiedy się wyprostował, spojrzał prosto w te niezwykle niebieskie tęczówki i powiedział przepraszająco:

\- Wybacz mi moje niestosowne zachowanie. Wiedz, że nie chciałem cię urazić. Przyjmij, proszę, moje przeprosiny.

Dean mógłby przysiąc, że kącik ust Castiela lekko zadrżał, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu i przez chwilę książę znowu widział tylko czerwień złości. Aha, czyli zrobiło się z niego ogólne pośmiewisko, tak? Wspaniale, cudownie. Już on kiedyś pokaże temu piórkowemu paniczowi, niech tylko zaczeka do ich przeklętego ślubu. 

\- Nie czuję urazy, ale i tak dziękuję. - Tak, ten drań na pewno się z niego naśmiewa! W jego głosie słychać tę rozbawioną nutkę, ten prześmiewczy wydźwięk. Na bogów, naprawdę zaczynał go nienawidzić.

Król Winchester zaklaskał w dłonie, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy osiągnął swój cel, skinął krótko w stronę Deana, najwyraźniej aprobując jego próbę pojednania. 

\- Nie chcę zmuszać cię do podjęcia tej decyzji, ale... Dean, musisz zrozumieć. Wojna jest tuż za murami królestwa, a my potrzebujemy tego małżeństwa jako dobrego symbolu. A pomimo pozornych różnic – tu rzucił w stronę milczącego Gabriela krótkie spojrzenie – uważam, że ty i książę Castiel będziecie dobrze się dogadywać. 

Jego słowa mogły przypieczętować mu los na zawsze. Do końca życia u boku Pana Mam Kij W Dupie I Uwielbiam Robić Pośmiewisko Z Deana Winchestera. Wspaniale. Cudownie. Widział, z jaką nadzieją patrzą na niego rodzice, a nawet król Elohim. Wiedział, że nie powinien ulegać presji i podejmować własne decyzje, ale to mogło kosztować oba królestwa wszystko.

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Castiela i znowu zanurzył się w niebieskim kolorze tęczówek anioła. Było w nich coś pociągającego, a zarazem niezwykle niebezpiecznego. Coś, co sprawiło, że powiedział głośno i stanowczo:

\- Zgadzam się.

 

\- - -

 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wychodzisz za mąż!

Dean schował głowę pod poduszkę, tłumiąc wydostający się z jego gardła przeciągły jęk. Odkąd wszystkie konkrety zostały ustalone, a oni zostali wypuszczeni do robienia tego, co zazwyczaj robią, Sam nie odczepił się od niego nawet na sekundę. Podejrzewał, że do końca życia będzie musiał cierpieć skutki swojej zgody na to małżeństwo. O dziwo, pomijając ciągłe droczenie się, jego brat wydawał się podekscytowany całą sytuacją. Sama fascynowało wszystko, co było związane z nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, więc przyjęcie Castiela do rodziny zapewne jawiło mu się jak zbawienie.

\- Dean, przestań dramatyzować i dręczyć swoją pościel. - Palec zaczął dźgać go pod żebra, na co przeturlał się jak najdalej od dręczyciela. Oczywiście, dzięki jego wspaniałemu szczęściu, spadł z łóżka na podłogę, obijając sobie przy tym dolne części ciała. Łypnął znad krawędzi mebla na śmiejącego się Sama, na co ten roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - Wiesz, muszę ci przyznać, że robisz najlepsze zawstydzone twarze na świecie. Ta mieszanina zarumienionych policzków i żądzy mordu w oczach!

Książę przechylił głowę na bok, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego pije jego młodszy brat. Do tego wszystkiego, plecie jakieś niestworzone durnoty.

\- Puknij się w łeb, ja nigdy nie jestem zawstydzony!

Sam uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi, zaraz z powagą klękając na jedno kolano, wyciągając rękę przed siebie, jakby trzymał kogoś za dłoń i mówiąc do sufitu:

\- Książę Dean, przyszły królu Earth, proszę przyjmij moje oświadczyny, powodowane moim szczerym zainteresowaniem i podziwem. Ja, Castiel, książę Heaven, obiecuję ci...

Przyszły król rzucił się w stronę brata z bojowym krzykiem, wyciągając ręce w stronę szyi młodzieńca. Sam zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać, starając się uwolnić od atakujących go dłoni. W chwili obecnej nie wyglądali na dorosłe osoby, ale raczej mało ich to obchodziło, kiedy siłowali się ze sobą na podłodze. 

Dean chciał spalić się ze wstydu, bo brat musiał mu przypomnieć o tych zawstydzających oświadczynach, jakby to on był tu jakąś księżniczką na zamku. Z całej sytuacji wrył mu się obraz niebieskich oczu patrzących na niego z dołu, oraz ciepłych ust na wierzchu jego dłoni. Oraz upokorzenie, oczywiście. Głupi Castiel oraz jego przeklęte zagrywki i próby zrobienia z niego idioty!

Leżeli zdyszani na podłodze, nie będąc w stanie do dalszej walki, ani żadnych kolejnych przedrzeźniających żartów. Dean lubił spędzać czas z bratem, zawsze mogli obaj zapomnieć od głupich zasadach, czy czekających ich obowiązkach. Rodzice zawsze uczyli ich, że rodzina jest najważniejsza i należy kochać ją bez względu na wszystko.

\- Mogę być ojcem chrzestnym waszego pierwszego dziecka?

Dean uderzył Sama poduszką w twarz. Czasami morderstwo przydałoby się w każdej rodzinie.

 

\- - -

 

Król Elohim zaczynał wyczuwać nadchodzącą migrenę. Po powrocie z Earth miał zamiar zająć się sprawami królestwa, ale jego najmłodszy syn starannie mu to udaremniał. Zaatakował go w jego gabinecie, gdzie chciał spokojnie przeczytać wszystkie zgłoszenia mieszkańców i zastanowić się nad ich rozwiązaniem. Ale Castiel wpadł do środka, jakby goniło go samo zło i z ekscytacją zaczął mówić i mówić i mówić... Rzadko widywał go w takim stanie, dlatego już ponad pół godziny wysłuchiwał jego paplaniny.

\- Ojcze, czyż on nie jest wspaniałym materiałem na króla? Widziałem to w jego duszy, jest taka czysta, pełna samych pozytywnych cech...

\- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał synowi, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. Castiel nie odwrócił wzroku, ale wyraźnie było widać, że lekko opadły mu ramiona. - Dobrze wiesz, że bez pozwolenia nie wolno wnikać w czyjąś duszę. To dość intymna sytuacja, Castielu.

\- Wiem, ojcze. Wybacz. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. - Anioł przygryzł wargę, przestępując niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Dodał cicho, jakby mówił sam do siebie: - Jego dusza jest piękna.

Elohim westchnął głośno i przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Nie spodziewał się tak szybko ujrzeć Castiela, który najwyraźniej był zakochany. Zawsze był cichym i zdystansowanym dzieckiem, a teraz wyglądał jak całkiem inna osoba. Jakim cudem pierwsze spotkanie z jakąś osobą może wywołać taką zmianę? Owszem, wgląd w duszę innej osoby może sprawić, że anioł straci dla niej głowę. Tyle, że w tym wypadku człowiek nie ma takiej możliwości i pozostaje obojętny na uczucia partnera. A sądząc po dzisiejszym spotkaniu, młody Winchester nie wyglądał na chętnego do pogłębienia swoich uczuć z aniołem. W tym przypadku Castiel będzie musiał długo czekać, zanim Dean odwzajemni jego zainteresowanie. 

\- Castielu, czy jesteś świadom tego, że...

Przerwało mu gwałtowne otworzenie się drzwi, w których stali jego pozostali synowie. Najstarszy, Michał, wyglądał na zachwyconego, gdzie Gabriel krzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Castiel! Słyszałem, że niedługo szykuje się jakieś duże wesele! - Michał niemal wbiegł do środka i złapał swojego brata w silny uścisk. Złote i czerwone pióra rozniosły się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy anioł nie mógł powstrzymać swojej radości i ukazał swoje skrzydła.

Castiel zawsze podziwiał trzy pary skrzydeł swoich starszych braci. Urodzili się z wyjątkowym darem posiadania aż tylu, kiedy on wyglądał jak przeciętny anioł. Jedynie z tą różnicą, że jego własne skrzydła, nawet w porównaniu do braci, były ogromnych rozmiarów. Michał często mu mówił, że są one manifestacją trzech par, które ma on i Gabriel. Castiel zazwyczaj tylko delikatnie się uśmiechał i wracał do poprawiania ułożenia piór, przy których bracia często musieli mu pomagać. U aniołów wspólne dbanie o skrzydła było oznaką zaufania i miłości, czy to rodzinnej, czy romantycznej. Była to najbardziej wrażliwa część ich ciała, dlatego tak często były one schowane, a nie wystawione na widok ogólny. Wiele aniołów w całej historii Heaven zginęło z powodu odniesionych ran na skrzydłach, a nie z powodu urazu ciała. Nawet dzięki leczniczym zdolnościom, rzadko udawało się uratować tego typu przypadki. 

Skrzydła Michała wyglądały jak manifestacja jego najlepszej zdolności, jaką było manipulowanie ogniem. Pióra ze złotych przechodziły w delikatny pomarańcz i intensywną czerwień, a na samych końcach skrzydeł widać było niebieski i biały kolor. Często można było wyczuć od nich ciepło, jakby same były płomieniem. Jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy Castiel był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, przekonał się na własne oczy, że skrzydła Michała mogą zająć się płynnym ogniem. Nie potrafił tego inaczej określić; płomienie wyglądały, jakby skapywały na posadzkę. Był to przerażający, a zarazem wspaniały widok. Rzadko spotykany, bo ukazywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy anioł tracił kontrolę nad swoimi najsilniejszymi emocjami, takimi jak gniew. 

Gabriel był całkiem innym typem anioła. W głowie były mu tylko same zabawy i uprzykrzanie życia innym, albo ciągłe podmienianie lub tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jego skrzydła były niemal całe białe, pomijając różnokolorowe pióra na samym ich końcu, czy jakieś pojedyncze sztuki wśród morza bieli. Przez te odróżniające się barwą, skrzydła Gabriela często wyglądały, jakby zmieniały swój kształt. Czy to przez samą moc zaginania przestrzeni, czy zwykłe padanie światła, tego Castiel nie był pewien, ale efekt był wspaniały.

Teraz miał ręce pełne Michała, a wokół niego wszędzie były złoto-czerwone pióra. Skrzydła brata otoczyły go jak ciepły kokon, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i niemal pozwalało mu odczuwać szczęście anioła. Najwyraźniej jedna osoba cieszyła się z jego niezbyt zaplanowanego małżeństwa. Odwzajemnił uścisk, chowając lekki uśmiech w ramieniu brata. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Dean zobaczy w nim odpowiedniego partnera. Musi pokazać się przyszłemu królowi ze swojej najlepszej strony, by dostrzegł, że przyszłość z nim wcale nie będzie taka zła.

Jeśli Michał zauważył, że Castiel przytulał go mocniej i dłużej niż zwykle, postanowił tego nie komentować.

 

\- - -

 

\- Cassie!

Westchnął cicho pod nosem, w myślach przeklinając swój pech. Odwrócił się w stronę nadbiegającego anioła, starając się nie okazać niezadowolenia, czy dyskomfortu. Samandriel uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ale w jego oczach wyraźnie było widać gniew. 

\- Mówiłem już, że nie lubię tego przezwiska. - Castiel nawet nie musiał się starać, by jego głos zabrzmiał chłodno. Niektóre osoby wyzwalały w nim zbyt dużo negatywnych emocji.

Samandriel zatrzymał się w odpowiedniej odległości od niego, ale można było wyraźnie zauważyć, że chciałby zmniejszyć dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Młodzieniec nie zwrócił uwagi na ton jego głosu, przyzwyczajony do chłodnego zachowania syna króla. Castiel wiedział, że rodzina anioła jest jedną z potężniejszych w królestwie, do tego jego ojciec był w bardzo dobrych kontaktach z rodzicami Samandriela. Ze względu na to jeszcze jakoś znosił zachowanie młodzieńca, ale czasami miał go powyżej wszystkiego. 

\- _Cassie, Cassie!_ \- Anioł nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa, dalej skupiając się na tym, co chce powiedzieć. - Czy to prawda, że masz wyjść za mąż za człowieka? - Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało tak, jakby ledwo przechodziło mu przez gardło.

\- Zgadza się. - Castiel odwrócił się od towarzysza, kontynuując przerwaną wędrówkę w stronę swoich komnat. Nie liczył na swoje szczęście i wiedział, że Samandriel tak po prostu go nie zostawi. 

\- Jak możesz związać się z człowiekiem? To niedorzeczne!

\- Przestań patrzeć na ludzi z góry, Samandrielu – warknął w stronę młodszego anioła, sprawiając, że ten zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Castiel nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nawet nie starając się pozbyć gniewu z głosu. - Jeśli obrazisz jakiegoś człowieka w mojej obecności, będziesz tego żałować.

Młodzieniec zaśmiał się z kpiną.

\- Cassie, nie możesz być poważny! Co w nich jest takiego wspaniałego? - Samandriel umilkł na moment, ale zaraz kontynuował ze zjadliwym uśmiechem. - Chyba, że chodzi o twojego wspaniałego małżonka? Czym zachwycił cię zwykły, pozbawiony finezji i mocy człowieczek? Jest tylko zwykłym...

Nie dokończył, kiedy w następnej chwili jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę, a ręka Castiela znalazła się na gardle. Palce anioła ściskały na granicy pozbawienia oddechu, ale z pewnością bolały jak cholera. Samandriel czuł bijący od nich chłód i był pewny, że na jego skórze pojawiła się sieć lodu. Oczy Castiela znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko, przypominając morze podczas sztormu. Za plecami anioła ujawniła się para ogromnych skrzydeł, mieniących się kolorami wody z prześwitami białego i czarnego koloru. W tej chwili wyglądały jak głębia oceanu, zimna i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. 

\- To pierwsze ostrzeżenie, Samandrielu. Nie waż się nigdy więcej w mojej obecności obrażać Deana, bądź jakiegokolwiek innego człowieka. Kiedyś pożałujesz swoich słów, głupcze.

Castiel wypuścił go, odsuwając się z obrzydzeniem. Opanował się na tyle, że jego skrzydła z powrotem się ukryły, ale na jego twarzy nadal gościł gniew. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Nawet wtedy, kiedy doszedł do niego krzyk Samandriela:

\- Kiedyś będziesz mój, Cassie!


	2. Chapter 2

_„Małżeństwem wśród aniołów jest zawarcie więzi duchowej pomiędzy dwoma partnerami. Sam proces zaczyna się od przysięgi, bardzo zbliżonej do ludzkiej, a zaraz po niej następuje połączenie dusz. Partnerzy pozostawiają na sobie widoczny znak dłoni, najczęściej w okolicach serca, choć zależy to od preferencji. Po zawarciu więzi następuje fizyczne połączenie ciał w akcie..."_  
  
Dean niemal zadławił się własną śliną, kiedy przeczytał ostatnie zdanie. Sam podniósł wzrok znad czytanego zwoju i zmierzył go pytającym spojrzeniem. Starszy z barci odsunął od siebie książkę i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
  
\- Nie dość, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia w swoim małżeństwie, to jeszcze i w życiu seksualnym.  
  
\- Dean, raczej nie mam ochoty słuchać o twoich frustracjach. - Sam przysunął do siebie porzuconą przez brata książkę, zaraz czytając ją z uwagą. - Zawarcie takiej więzi to coś poważnego. Castiel naprawdę musi cię cenić. - Na pytające spojrzenie Deana tylko westchnął, czytając odpowiedni paragraf na głos. - _„Anioły wiążą się duchowo tylko raz w swoim życiu. W przypadku śmierci partnera, anioł traci zmysły z rozpaczy i ze swojej straty. Często może to zakończyć się jego śmiercią..."_ , to naprawdę coś, czego nie robi się ot tak. Czy on na pewno chce się z tobą związać na taką skalę? To trochę lekkomyślne z jego strony.  
  
Dean obrzucił brata złym spojrzeniem, kiedy usłyszał ton jego głosu.  
  
\- Dzięki, Sam. Od razu podskoczyło mi ego. - Ale musiał przyznać mu rację. Całe to anielskie małżeństwo nie było jakąś zwykłą ceremonią. Wiedział, że znajdowali się w potrzasku, ale żeby czynić aż takie kroki? - Nie chcę tego małżeństwa, ale raczej mam mało do powiedzenia.  
  
\- Dean, sam się zgodziłeś na takie warunki...  
  
\- Co nie znaczy, że mam zamiar odjechać z Castielem w stronę zachodzącego słońca, trzymając się przy tym za ręce. - Dean westchnął z cierpieniem, rozkładając swoją górną część ciała na biurku. Jego głos był stłumiony, kiedy z rezygnacją dodał: - Facet przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Widziałeś jego oczy? Jakby prześwietlał cię tą swoją magią na wylot.  
  
Sam z politowaniem poklepał brata po głowie, w duchu przysięgając, że on sam nigdy nie wpakuje się w takie bagno.  
  
\- Przestań zachowywać się jak jakaś przewrażliwiona kobieta ze sztuki dramatycznej. Jęczenie nic ci nie pomoże, a poznanie zwyczajów twojego przyszłego męża może ci się przydać w przyszłości. - Sam z dobrymi intencjami przysunął książkę z powrotem w stronę brata, jej ostrym rogiem celowo dźgając go w ucho.  
  
Po kilku próbach, Dean w końcu wrócił do czytania, a między nimi zapadła cisza. Cóż, do momentu, kiedy starszy z Winchesterów nie zaczął komentować niemal każdego zwyczaju.  
  
\- _„Pokazywanie skrzydeł u aniołów świadczy o wielkim zaufaniu, jakim darzy daną osobę. W przypadku, kiedy anioł znajdzie partnera, z którym chciałby związać się duchowo, skrzydła często służą jako rodzaj przyciągnięcia uwagi. Pokazują je potencjalnemu partnerowi, chcąc ukazać swoją siłę, piękno piór i wielkość skrzydeł. Jest to wyraźna zachęta do..."_ i znowu gadamy o moim życiu seksualnym. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba.  
  
\- Dean...  
  
\- Nie, Sam. Nie chcę sypiać z kimś, do kogo nic specjalnie nie czuję. Do tego to facet. Co jeśli będzie chciał... no wiesz. Być dominantem? - Dean skrzywił się na samą myśl, odganiając od siebie przywołane na taką sugestię obrazy. Mało ciekawe wyobrażenia, które po prostu... mieszały mu w głowie. Jak Castiel pochylający się nad nim z tymi swoimi głupimi niebieskimi ślepiami, szepczący do niego enochiańskie słowa, kiedy jego ręka... NIE, STOP. Opanuj się, Deanie Winchesterze. Koniec z Castielem i absurdalnymi myślami. Weź się w garść. Schował twarz w dłoniach, ukrywając zaczerwienione policzki. - Sam, nie chcę _odniewinnić_ się z facetem. Sam, _zrób coś. Sam..._  
  
\- Na bogów, zamknij się w końcu.  
  
Dean szybko się nie uciszył, lamentując nad swoim nieszczęśliwym życiem i paskudnym losem i nad okropnymi oczami Castiela, na co Sam tylko uniósł brwi. Nie podejrzewał brata jako kogoś niezdecydowanego i przeczącego samemu sobie, ale najwyraźniej ostatnie wydarzenia uwolniły drzemiącego w nim potwora. Sam skupił się na swoim zwoju, całkowicie wyciszając jęki i żale Deana, wiedząc, że najlepszą taktyką będzie ignorowanie.  
  
Dlatego dopiero po dłuższym czasie zauważył, że brat ucichł i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy patrzy na otworzoną przed nim książkę. Sam odliczył w myślach do dziesięciu, dwudziestu i przy pięćdziesiątej szóstej liczbie nie mógł się już powstrzymać.  
  
\- Co znowu przyszło ci na myśl? - zapytał, starając się zachować pozory nadal złego na narzekania brata. Poklepał się w myślach po plecach, za dobrze dobrany ton głosu i skuteczne zamaskowanie powoli pojawiającego się zmartwienia.  
  
\- Czy takie „połączenie fizyczne" przez przypadek nie przypomina ci za bardzo gwałtu z odurzeniem ofiary?  
  
Sam schował twarz w dłoniach, nie zwracając uwagi na nagle zaniepokojone pytania Deana. Królestwo Earth czeka wspaniała przyszłość u boku takiego króla.  
  
\- - -  
  
W stajni słychać było niespokojne rżenie koni i ich nerwowe przebieranie kopytami. Większość z nich zarzucała głowami, czego powodem były głośne odgłosy dochodzące z ostatniego boksu.  
  
Kara klacz parskała ze złości, bez przerwy agresywnie uderzając przednim kopytem o zamknięte drzwi do boksu. Często okazywała swoją niecierpliwość przez dzikie tańce, wierzgając nogami na wszystkie możliwe strony, obijając przy tym drewniane ściany, specjalnie dla niej wzmocnione metalem. Nie potrafiła ustać spokojnie, kładąc po sobie uszy w znaku agresji, kąsając każdego, kto podszedł zbyt blisko. Klacz rytmicznie stukała kopytem o podłogę, co często wzniecało iskry przez kontakt podkowy z kamieniem. Znawca koni szybko zauważyłby jej urok, objawiający się w szlachetnych rysach, majestatycznie wygiętej i dobrze umięśnionej szyi, bujnej grzywie, ogonowi i szczotkach pęcinowych. Całe jej umaszczenie było jednolicie czarne, a sama sierść zdawała się lśnić srebrzyście. Nawet jej dziki chód zdawał się być w każdym stopniu doskonały. Prezentowała sobą nieokiełznany okaz: niezwykle piękny, ale w tym samym stopniu groźny.  
  
Drzwi do stajni otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze. Klacz, jakby na jakiś sygnał, uspokoiła się i wystawiła głowę zza boksu, obserwując wchodzącą do środka postać. Kiedy mężczyzna był już niemal przy niej, zarżała głośno, radośnie, wyciągając w jego kierunku szyję. Była wyraźnie podekscytowana i szczęśliwa z powodu wizyty.  
  
Dean wyciągnął w jej kierunku ręce u uśmiechnął się. Klacz zdawała się przylegać do jego dłoni, kiedy gładził ją po czole i policzkach. Poklepał ją energicznie po szyi, a ona z uczuciem zaczęła wargami tarmosić jego włosy.  
  
\- Witaj, Piękna. Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? - zapytał, z czułością głaszcząc jej delikatne chrapy. Impala, jakby rozumiejąc jego słowa, zarżała cicho w odpowiedzi i zaczęła znowu uderzać kopytem o ścianę boksu. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaraz pobiegł w stronę siodlarni.  
  
Pomieszczenie było pełne siodeł i uprzęży, wszystkie dokładnie posegregowane. Każdy koń ze stajni miał tu swoje własne akcesoria do jazdy i higieny, a wszystkie oznaczone jego imieniem. Dean najpierw znalazł ogólnoużytkowe siodło Impali, wiedząc, że na ich dłuższej przejażdżce siodło skokowe może się tak dobrze nie spisać. Młodzieniec podszedł do długiego rzędu uprzęży, zdejmując właściwą i przerzucił ją przez ramię uważając, żeby cugle się nie rozwinęły i nie zaczęły ciągać po podłodze. Na koniec chwycił skrzynkę z narzędziami do pielęgnacji. Czyszczenie konia jest obowiązkowe, jeśli chce się mieć miłą jazdę. Niektórym może nie przeszkadzać błoto na całej sierści zwierzęcia, ale one same znane są z chęci do pieszczot, jakie dostarcza im zwykłe szczotkowanie. Każdy jeździec powinien też być świadom tego, że trzeba sprawdzić kopyta wierzchowca – jeśli utknął gdzieś jakiś kamyk, może to nawet spowodować pęknięcie kopyta. Bezpieczniej jeździć też z niepoluzowaną podkową, bo koń może się potknąć i upaść, krzywdząc i dosiadającego i siebie.  
  
Impala zarżała radośnie, kiedy cały obładowany wrócił do jej boksu. Siodło zostawił przed wejściem, a uprząż przewiesił przez drzwi, zabierając ze sobą tylko drewnianą skrzynkę. Klacz zastrzygła uszami, kiedy otworzył bramkę boksu, wpatrując się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Młodzieniec był niewiele wyższy od jej kłębu i wyglądał przy niej krucho, niemal jak dziecko.  
  
Dean uważnie przyjrzał się Impali, wzrokiem ślizgając po zlepionych zeschniętym błotem włosach pęcinowych, czy równie czystych nogach i brzuchu. Koniec ogona też przybrał podejrzanie gliniany kolor. Klacz wydawała się być dumna ze swoich poczynań na pastwisku, chociaż Dean raczej wolał nigdy się nie dowiedzieć gdzie konkretnie się tarzała w błocie. Zabrał się do pracy, zaczynając od szczotkowania szyi klaczy, stopniowo schodząc szczotką coraz niżej, kiedy sierść nabierała miękkości w dotyku i przyjemnego, srebrnego połysku. Po dokładnym oczyszczeniu grzbietu i boków, zmienił zwykłą szczotkę na zgrzebło o utwardzonych włosach i zajął się całą błotnistą masą na brzuchu i nogach konia. Na szczęście było ono już suche i schodziło bez większych problemów, ale cały pył drażnił go w gardle i nosie. Po zdarciu głównej skorupy brudu zmienił narzędzie pracy i znowu zaczął szczotkować sierść Impali, starając się pozbyć jasnej warstwy pyłu z jej brzucha i nóg. Klacz zdawała się mruczeć z przyjemności, przy czym całe jej ciało lekko wibrowało. Nie powstrzymywało jej to jednak od chlaśnięcia go parę razy ogonem w twarz, ale się nie skarżył – zawsze była zadziornym koniem, co było pierwszą cechą, jaka go do niej przyciągnęła, jeszcze kiedy była źrebakiem. Można powiedzieć, że razem się wychowali, a klacz zaczęła tolerować tylko jego.  
  
Czyszczenie ogólne wypadło całkiem przyzwoicie, kiedy dał sobie pięć sekund na podziwianie swojego dzieła. Wiedział, że teraz musi zabrać się za najmniej lubianą przez Impalę czynność – czyszczenie kopyt. Klacz nie znosiła uczucia, kiedy ktoś ma kontrolę nad jedną z jej kończyn, co ograniczało jej swobodę, przez co Dean już nie raz oberwał ciężkim kopytem. Nigdy się nie poddawał i zawsze doprowadzał wszystkie cztery kończyny do perfekcyjnego stanu, nie chcąc ryzykować zdrowia konia. Odetchnął cicho, zaraz biodrem napierając na przód nogi, by zapowiedzieć swoje zamiary. Impala automatycznie się spięła, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił, pochylając się i przesuwając dłonią w dół nogi, zatrzymując się nad pęciną i stanowczo zginając kończynę klaczy. Parsknęła z irytacją, ale nie zaczęła wierzgać, co było dobrym znakiem. Metalową kopystką zaczął usuwać brud, operując narzędziem od piętki do przodu kopyta, by uniknąć niepotrzebnego zranienia podeszwy, czy strzałki kopytowej. Uważnie sprawdzał, czy gdzieś nie zabłąkał się jakiś zdradliwy kamyk. Na koniec stukał drugą stroną kopystki w podkowę, sprawdzając, czy się nie poluzowała. Całą czynność powtarzał przy każdym kopycie, dwa razy sprawdzając ich czystość.  
  
Impala zaczynała się już niecierpliwić, ale wyraźnie poprawił się jej humor, kiedy wyprowadził ją z boksu. Ściągnął przewieszoną przez drzwi uprząż i zaczął zakładać ją z wprawą. Była to uzda munsztukowa, bardzo silne kiełzno wędzidłowe o dość skomplikowanej budowie, idealne do prowadzenia opornego wierzchowca. Składało się z metalowego drążka i z ustawionych do niego niemal prostopadle munsztuków z pierścieniami, gdzie do górnych mocuje się paski ogłowia, a do dolnych cugle. Jako dodatek służy łańcuch zapinany pod szczęką konia, ale nie był to obowiązkowy element. Był to rodzaj uprzęży stosowany bez nachrapnika i podgardla, a jego nietypowa budowa sprawiała, że koń wygina szyję, co nadaje mu szlachetności. Dean często puszczał luźniej wodze, by nie męczyć Impali bez powodu, bo ktoś chciał aż nadto podkreślić jej urok. Nie widział w tym większego sensu.  
  
Zanim założył klaczy siodło, najpierw zarzucił na jej grzbiet biały czaprak z lekkiego futra, by zapobiec oparzeniom i otarciom. Jednym dźwiękiem jaki mu towarzyszył był cichy zgrzyt, kiedy Impala przesuwała wędzidło w swoim pysku, oraz ciche rżenie otaczających ich koni. Zarzucił siodło na grzbiet klaczy, starając się nie wygiąć tybinki po drugiej stronie, bo musiałby okrążyć całego konia, żeby ją poprawić. Ściągnął wysoko jedno puślisko ze strzemieniem, nie przejmując się tym przerzuconym z drugiej strony, wiedząc, że poprawi je będąc już na grzbiecie klaczy. Pochylił się pod brzuchem Impali, łapiąc za luźno zwisający koniec popręgu, przeciągając go na drugą stronę. Pod trybinką znajdowały się przystuły, do których przypiął koniec popręgu, mocno go ściągając. Przez chwilę obserwował, czy klacz przez przypadek nie wciągnęła powietrza, bo później zmniejszyłoby to stabilność siodła, gdzie nietrudno o wypadek. Zanim zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, poprawił zwisające do ziemi cugle, przerzucając je przez szyję Impali.  
  
Złapał za wodze przy pysku klaczy, na tyle na ile pozwalał mu munsztuk, i wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz. Pogoda na przejażdżkę była wspaniała: słońce nie grzało za mocno i wiał lekki, spokojny wiatr. Odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem, ciesząc się z wczorajszego deszczu, który wypełniał całe otoczenie zapachem roślin. Nie chcąc tracić czasu na refleksje, odwrócił się do klaczy i przyszykował się do wejścia na jej grzbiet. Poluzował wcześniej ściągnięte puślisko, opuszczając je na tyle, by móc włożyć stopę w strzemię i wskoczyć na siodło. Impala zatańczyła pod nim, kiedy zauważyła dodatkowy ciężar na sobie, ale szybko ją uspokoił, ściągając wodze. Dean odetchnął głęboko powietrzem, rozluźniając się i instynktownie przyjmując poprawną postawę podczas jazdy. Plecy wyprostowane, kolana ściskały boki klaczy, cugle znalazły odpowiednie miejsce między jego palcami. Uczucie ekscytacji powoli wzrastało, aż w końcu dał temu upust i uderzył piętami w bok konia.  
  
Impala z miejsca ruszyła kłusem, który zastanawiająco przypominał pasaż: klacz unosiła wysoko kolana i wyginała szyję, jakby specjalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc, że jego piękność lubi się popisywać i wywyższać ponad inne konie. Co tam jej krewniacy, często wymuszała posłuszeństwo na ludziach, którzy poddawali się po kilku bezowocnych walkach.  
  
Kopyta stukały rytmicznie o kamienną drogę, kiedy skierowali swoje kroki ku wyjściu z zabudowań zamku i plątanin domów mieszkalnych. Każdy z mijanych ludzi chylił głowę z szacunkiem lub głośno pozdrawiał księcia, czasami ktoś rzucił pytaniem o urodziny, czy o zdrowie rodziców. Dean był w na tyle dobrym humorze, że do każdego odnosił się z równie wielkim entuzjazmem, chociaż wizja jego dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin kojarzyła mu się tylko ze ślubem. Mieszkańcy, jak to w każdym innym kraju, szybko usłyszeli o tym _wspaniałym_ wydarzeniu, ale najwyraźniej wiedzieli też o jego niechęci. Tak, czy inaczej, Dean w duchu był im za to wdzięczny.  
  
Przekroczenie bram do miasta ograniczyło się tylko do skinięcia głową w stronę strażnika, który bez problemu poznał członka królewskiej rodziny, omijając wszystkie procedury. Każdy z wjeżdżających i opuszczających miasto, kto wydał się nieznajomy bądź podejrzany, musiał pokazać odpowiednie pismo dotyczące wyprawy, czy harmonogramu dnia, albo kłócić się ze strażnikami. Druga opcja zazwyczaj kończyła się nocą w lochach, co szybko rozwiązywało języki, zważając na ciągle panujący w podziemiach przeciąg.  
  
Za murami zamku ciągnął się wspaniały krajobraz: długie pasma zieleni okalające liczne wzniesienia, często przecinane zaoranym polem przygotowanym pod uprawę, czy zagrodami dla bydła. W królestwie Earth nie było zimy, dlatego łąki już zaczęły przybierać różnokolorowe barwy, a wokół zaczął rozchodzić się słodki zapach kwiatów. Widok zawsze wywoływał uśmiech na twarzy Deana, wprawiając go w swego rodzaju euforię, radość z kolejnego początku Długiej Wiosny. Uderzył stanowczo piętami o boki klaczy, jednocześnie puszczając luźniej wodze. Impala nie musiała być pytana dwa razy.  
  
Kłus przerodził się w galop, a ten niemal zaraz zmienił się w szaleńczy cwał. Dean zaśmiał się głośno, czując się niczym dziecko wprowadzone do sklepu ze słodyczami. Impala zawtórowała mu rżeniem, podrzucając przy tym głową. Była to wspaniała chwila, gdzie żadne z nich nie musiało martwić się niczym, przemykając niczym ogromny cień przez zielone łąki i niewidoczne wśród wysokich traw ścieżki. Młodzieniec czuł pod sobą pracę mięśni klaczy, dopasowując się do ich rytmu i płynności, chociaż na tą krótką chwilę tworząc z nich jedność.  
  
Pędzili razem, ciesząc się ulotnym wrażeniem, starając się zapamiętać każdą jego sekundę. Byli zanurzeni w swoim własnym świecie, gdzie istniała tylko wolność.  
  
\- - -  
  
Zza drzwi małego biura dochodził dźwięk ożywionych rozmów, głośnych śmiechów i pośpiesznego chodzenia to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Czasem podekscytowane głosy urozmaicała cicha gra skrzypiec, gdy któryś z muzyków powtarzał linijki utworu. W pomieszczeniu wszystkie te dźwięki były przytłumione, co jednak nie powstrzymywało znajdującego się w nim mężczyzny od nerwowego wiercenia się na krześle.  
  
Castiel obracał obrączkę między palcami z zamyśleniem obserwując odbijające się w niej światło. Wykonana z białego złota, szersza niż zwykły pierścionek i całkowicie pozbawiona ozdób. Na wewnętrznej stronie został wygrawerowany symbol, przypominający połączone ze sobą królewskie herby Heaven i Earth. Cienkie linie układały się w pentagram otoczony przez płomienie, z którego boków wychodziły rozłożone skrzydła. Musiał przyznać, że ktoś wykonał przy tym niezwykle precyzyjną pracę, oddając charakter zawieranego związku. U aniołów nie istniał zwyczaj noszenia obrączek, chociaż nie był też zakazany; wszystko zależało od preferencji małżonków. Wizja Deana z pierścionkiem na palcu, który wyraźnie mówił, że mężczyzna już do kogoś należy, była zbyt wspaniała, żeby Castiel się na to nie zgodził. Będzie to o wiele wyraźniejszy znak, niż wypalona pieczęć na piersi partnera.  
  
Westchnął cicho, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowego ściskania w żołądku. Schował obrączkę do kieszeni spodni, zaraz poprawiając wszystkie wyimaginowane zgniecenia na ubraniach. Strój wyglądał w przybliżeniu tak samo, jak ten, kiedy pierwszy raz postawił nogę w tym pałacu. Teraz brakowało kamizelki z bladoniebieskim haftem, a marynarkę zastąpił frak zapinany na złote guziki, którego jaskółczy ogon sięgał niemal do kolan. Na skroniach spoczywała mu srebrna korona o prostym kształcie, przyozdobiona wzorami liści i delikatnych łodyg. Wyglądał tak, jak zawsze przy wizytacjach, czy balach organizowanych w Heaven; nic jaskrawego, ale zaznaczające jego pozycję w państwie.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a Castiel poczuł się tak, jakby utracił dziesięć lat życia ze strachu. Gabriel uśmiechnął się zadziornie, doskonale wiedząc i zapewne wcześniej to planując, co uczynił swojemu bratu. Młodszy anioł rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, jednak brakowało w nim zapału.  
  
\- Cassie, zbieraj się do wyjścia. Zaraz zrobisz swoje wielkie entreé, jak na dobrą pannę młodą przystało. - Gabriel zmierzył jego ubranie testującym spojrzeniem wyraźnie pijąc do białego koloru. - Jeszcze masz czas i możesz uciec. Ludzie kochają skandale!  
  
\- Gabrielu, zamknij się.  
  
Anioł przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął rękę w stronę pana młodego, machając przy tym znacząco palcami.  
  
\- Dawaj obrączkę, żebym w końcu mógł wepchnąć ją _Losechesterowi_ do gardła.  
  
\- - -  
  
Dean słyszał tylko głośne pulsowanie krwi w swoich uszach, kiedy wraz z Castielem szli w kierunku rodziców, zasiadających na tronach. Dźwięki muzyki zanikały gdzieś za dziwną zasłoną, a on czuł tylko bicie swojego serca i uginanie się czerwonego dywanu pod stopami. Zmysły wyczuwały też ciepło bijące od idącego obok anioła, co wcale nie polepszało sytuacji jego chwilowego załamania nerwowego.  
  
Melodia wzniosła się nagle, wzniecając napięcie i zaraz równie szybko się zatrzymała, kiedy Dean i Castiel dotarli do podium. Cisza na sali tronowej była niemal namacalna, wszyscy automatycznie wstrzymali oddech.  
  
Król Winchester powstał, zbliżając się do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy uklękli na kolano i pochylili z szacunkiem głowy. Władca wyciągnął miecz z pochwy przytroczonej do pasa, pod kątem unosząc ostrze ku sufitowi.  
  
\- Ja, John Winchester, spadkobierca tronu Henry'ego Winchestera, w dzisiejszym dniu mając na świadków bogów i wszystkich zebranych, wskazuję kolejnego następcę korony. - Miecz opadł powoli, spoczywając na prawym ramieniu Deana. - Od dnia, kiedy już dłużej nie będę zdolny do dzierżenia ciężaru państwa na swoich barkach, lub kiedy sama Śmierć mnie nie zabierze, ty, Deanie Winchesterze, zajmiesz moje miejsce. - John odsunął miecz z ramienia syna, chowając go z powrotem do pochwy. Do jego prawej strony zbliżyli dwaj służący, każdy z nich niosący czarną poduszkę, gdzie na jednej spoczywała korona, a druga była pusta. Ojciec zdjął z głowy Deana złotą, jeszcze książęcą koronę, której wzór wykonany z drobnych płatków metalu przedstawiał charakterystyczną cechę królestwa: niemalże wieczną wiosnę. Zamienił ją na szerszą, przypominającą wieniec laurowy, który odchodził od herbu państwa, umieszczonego na przodzie. Król przytrzymał ją nad głową Deana, mówiąc: - Zakładając tę koronę, od dzisiaj oficjalnie będziesz następcą tronu, prawowitym dziedzicem królestwa Earth. - Dean poczuł ciężar klejnotu zakładanego mu nad skroniami, znacznie różniący się od poprzedniej korony. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. - Powstań, Deanie Winchesterze. Niech bogowie mają cię w swojej opiece.  
  
Tłum zaczął wiwatować na jego cześć, głośno skandując imię przyszłego króla. Muzyka znowu zaczęła grać, wpasowując się w radość wszystkich obecnych, a Dean czuł, że lepiej mu się oddycha. Uśmiechnął się, czując powoli napływające rozluźnienie, dopóki nie zauważył zbliżającego się do podium wielebnego.  
  
No tak.  
  
Przed nim ślub z piekła rodem.  
  
Odwrócił się bokiem do publiczności, a przodem do Castiela, który uśmiechał się lekko w jego stronę, jakby dodając mu otuchy. Nie odwzajemnił gestu, tylko zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi drugiemu mężczyźnie. Anioł po chwili schował emocje za maską obojętności, najwyraźniej rezygnując z jakichkolwiek prób nawiązania kontaktu. Dean mentalnie przyznał sobie punkt, prowadząc jeden do zera.  
  
Rodzice obu mężczyzn stanęli za Castielem, po prawej stronie tłumu, gdzie za plecami Deana z pewnością było ich rodzeństwo. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, jakby ktoś chciałby wywiercić mu dziury w głowie samym tylko patrzeniem. Mógł się założyć, że to kurdupel Gabriel. Z tą pchłą jeszcze kiedyś wyrówna rachunki, niech no tylko znajdą się w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu.  
  
Wielebny zaczął przemawiać głębokim głosem, wytrącając mężczyznę z rozmyślań.  
  
\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby doświadczyć zawarcia małżeństwa pomiędzy Deanem Winchesterem a Castielem... - Nie, nie ma zamiaru wsłuchiwać się w całą tą niekończącą się historię o kwiatkach i słoneczkach. To z pewnością była ta część dnia, która podobała mu się najmniej.  
  
Wyciszył niemal całkowicie słowa duchownego, koncentrując się nad innymi problemami. A dokładnie nad anielskimi rytuałami małżeńskimi. Od jakiegoś czasu starał się wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby ominąć najgorszą część tego związku. Nie podobała mu się wizja wypalenia znaku czyjejś ręki na jego skórze. Sprzeciwił się jakimkolwiek sugestiom, że anielska więź sprawiała, że partnerzy mogą dzielić się ze sobą emocjami i tylko dobre szkolenie pozwala zbudować mur ochronny. Uwaga: Dean nie przeszedł takiego szkolenia i nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby go nauczyć. Prócz Castiela, który _zaraz zostanie jego mężem_ i przez ten fakt został wykluczony z grona pomocników. W całym tym bagnie najbardziej nie akceptował, odrzucał i całkowicie ignorował wzmianki o jakimkolwiek życiu seksualnym. Nie mogą mieć dzieci, więc co za problem zrezygnować z tego całkowicie? Dean nie da się uwieść żadnemu pierzastemu aniołowi.  
  
Ocknął się w momencie, kiedy Sam podał mu obrączkę na czarnej poduszeczce. Białe złoto przez chwilę zalśniło, jakby wabiąc swoim pięknem. Dean wziął pierścionek w palce, drugą ręką łapiąc prawą dłoń Castiela.  
  
\- Castielu, synu Elohima: ja, Dean Winchester, składam ci przysięgę na wieczność. Będę ci przyjacielem, bratem i kochankiem. We mnie znajdziesz oparcie i szczęście. Zawsze cię ochronię i nigdy cię nie zdradzę. Przysięgam na bogów i wszystko, co stworzone. Przyjmij tę obrączkę jako znak mego oddania.  
  
Dean bez problemu wsunął pierścionek na palec serdeczny Castiela, obserwując ponowne migotanie świateł na jasnej powierzchni. Zadziwiające, że tak mały przedmiot może zaważyć o losach całych królestw, nie licząc pojedynczych jednostek. Jak on, Dean. Jedna obrączka i już jest skazany na życie w celibacie, bo król Elohim nie mógł mieć córki. Oczywiście, że nie, takie jego szczęście. Nie pozwoli zmolestować się facetowi, nieważne jak mocna okazałaby się ta cała „więź". Ma w sobie jeszcze jakąś dumę i nie pozwoli sobą kierować.  
  
Wrócił myślami do chwili obecnej, kiedy poczuł jak Castiel łapie go za rękę. Zimny pierścionek wsunął mu się na palec, tym samym zamykając pewien rozdział w jego życiu. Podniósł wzrok, zatrzymując go na chłodnych niebieskich tęczówkach. On i Castiel patrzyli na siebie bez wyrazu, jakby każdy starał się przebić przez maskę drugiego i w końcu rozgryźć cały plan działania.  
  
\- Możecie się pocałować.  
  
Funkcje myślowe Deana zamarzły w miejscu. Nie, to chyba jakiś żart, tak? Po co mają się całować, skoro to wszystko to jedna wielka formalność? Ale oczy Castiela złamały kontakt wzrokowy i... tak, z całą pewnością patrzyły na usta Deana. Musi coś zrobić, zanim będzie to nieuniknione, musi coś wymyślić, musi...  
  
Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, z powrotem sprowadzając rozszalały tok rozumowania do zera. Dean wstrzymał oddech, kiedy twarz jego _męża_ przybliżyła się do niego, a niebieskie oczy zdawały się wiercić w nim dziurę. Instynktownie złapał anioła za ramię, jakby w marnej próbie zatrzymania go w miejscu. W momencie, kiedy poczuł na wargach oddech mężczyzny, zamknął oczy i starał się myśleć o czymś innym. Bardzo mu to pomogło.  
  
Usta Castiela były zaskakująco chłodne, na swój sposób kojące. Dean mimowolnie się zrelaksował, przysuwając swoje ciało bliżej anioła. Żaden nie próbował pogłębić pocałunku, więc przez kilka następnych sekund pozostał on tylko lekkim zetknięciem się warg.  
  
Tłum zaczął głośno klaskać i wiwatować, co otrzeźwiło Deana. Castiel, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego nagle spiętą postawę, odsunął się i zaraz lekko uśmiechnął. Najwyraźniej w słowniku aniołów nie istniał śmiech, tylko ledwo widoczne unoszenie kącików warg. Świetnie, cudownie. Czeka go świetlana przyszłość w towarzystwie gbura, który właśnie położył mu rękę na lewym ramieniu i czy on zaczął mówić po enochiańsku? Tak, to z pewnością jest enochiański, tylko po co...  
  
Dean wyłapał pojedyncze słowa, takie jak „dusza", „wybranek", „więź" i „na zawsze", co od razu wyjaśniło mu zachodzące właśnie wydarzenie. Castiel był niezwykle skupiony, patrząc na młodego króla swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem, jakby patrzył wprost na jego duszę. Co było bardzo prawdopodobne, zważając na istotę zawieranego przez nich połączenia. Od anioła zaczęła emanować niezwykła siła, niemal namacalna w powietrzu. Wszystko wokół ucichło, tylko w głowie Deana rozszalały się nerwy. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to nikt przy tym nie straci życia, prawda? Żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym? Zero skutków ubocznych?  
  
Wstrzymał oddech, ledwo powstrzymując się od głośnego jęknięcia: w miejscu, gdzie ręka Castiela dotykała ramienia, zaczęło rozchodzić się przyjemne ciepło, docierające do każdego zakamarka jego jestestwa. Zdawało się wypełniać go całkowicie, przywodząc na myśl same miłe wspomnienia, czy uczucia. Było to oszałamiające, ale niewątpliwie nie stwarzało żadnego zagrożenia. Tak mu się wydawało.  
  
Tym razem nie powstrzymał stłumionego krzyku, kiedy przyjemne ciepło zmieniło się w rozszalałe piekło. Wszystko w jego ciele zdawało się płonąć, wypełniając każdy fragment żywym ogniem. Zatoczył się, na ślepo łapiąc najbliższą podporę, jaką był Castiel. Dean objął anioła instynktownie za ramiona, chowając twarz w jego szyi, ukrywając zamglone przez łzy oczy. Po chwili poczuł palce gładzące go po włosach, oraz usłyszał cichy szept Cestiela w swoim uchu. Słowa bez wątpienia nadal były w języku aniołów, ale Dean nagle zrozumiał ich znaczenie.  
  
\- Zwróć swoje oczy ku mnie, a będę twój. Uśmiechaj się dla mnie, dam ci wszystko. Otwórz przede mną swoją duszę, zostanę z tobą na wieki. Odpowiedz mi, a już nigdy nie będziesz sam. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.  
  
Ból zniknął a zastąpiły go uczucia wszechobecnej troski, przywiązania i coś na kształt zadowolenia. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że te wszystkie emocje nie należą do niego, tylko do trzymającego go anioła. Było to dość dziwne przeżycie, jakby nagle potrafił odczytywać nastrój innej osoby. Dean czuł, jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, kiedy nie potrafił rozróżnić własnych myśli od tych należących do Castiela. Przytłaczające, ciężkie uczucie zaległo mu w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamy. W ostatniej chwili świadomości zdążył powiedzieć w ramię anioła:  
  
\- I tak nie pozwolę się zgwałcić.  
  
Świat ogarnęła ciemność.  
  
\- - -  
  
\- Hej, Łosiu!  
  
Sam nawet nie zwolnił, starając się zignorować źródło głosu. Przez cały wieczór musiał znosić to _małe utrapienie_ , ale wszystko ma swoje granice.  
  
\- Gdzie tak galopujesz, Gigancie? - Pytanie zabrzmiało bliżej, niż się spodziewał. Przyspieszył kroku, licząc na przewagę w postaci długich nóg.  
  
Przez chwilę miał iluzję wygranej, dopóki nie zobaczył unoszącego się w powietrzu mężczyzny. W pozycji leżącej.  
  
\- Na bogów, co znowu? - zapytał z irytacją, starając się nie patrzeć ze zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem na niskiego mężczyznę i jego anielskie sztuczki.  
  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się zadziornie, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że w końcu zwrócił na siebie uwagę.  
  
\- Chciałem wrócić do naszej nieskończonej rozmowy o...  
  
\- Powiedziałem już nie i nie zmienię zdania. Jak przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery razy, kiedy o to pytałeś. - Zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. Jeszcze trochę i zapomni, że Gabriel jest gościem w jego domu. Nawet małżeństwo Deana i Castiela nic tu nie pomoże.  
  
\- Samuelu, Samie, Sammy, Łosiu, Gigancie...  
  
\- Jesteś świadom, że to ci nie pomaga?  
  
\- Nie bądź delikatną panną młodą jak twój brat, który mdleje na własnym ślubie i zgódź się na przejażdżkę.  
  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, to twój brat był ubrany na biało, nie mój. I odpowiedź cały czas brzmi nie.  
  
\- Ale Saaaaam-!  
  
Bliższe spotkanie z aniołami wcale nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem z jego strony. Młodzieniec westchnął głośno, masując sobie skronie. Powoli zaczynał tego bardzo żałować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Castiel nie zmieniał się w coś gorszego od narzekającego i upierdliwego Gabriela.  
  
Jeśli jednak tak było, to niech bogowie mają w opiece jego brata.


End file.
